Aloyse von Roddenstein
| image = Rodney.png | caption = Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein | gender = Male | age = a little older than Doofenshmirtz | height = Around the same as Doofenshmirtz | nemesis = Dr. Doofenshmirtz Perry the Platypus Monty Monogram | major = Evil 101 | occupation = Evil scientist | affiliations = L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. | children = Orville von Roddenstein | pets = Fluffy the Piranha | title1 = | other1 = | first = "The Bully Code" "Nerdy Dancin'" | voice = J.G. Orrantia}} Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, , or simply Rodney as called by Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a member (later the leader) of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., whose most notable physical trait is his baldness. He prefers to be addressed by his full name. Skills Rodney is very skilled in ballet, as shown in the episode Nerdy Dancin'. Hе may also be skilled at inventing in a way similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However, his only inventions revealed so far were an electric fan he dubbed, the 'Fog Clearer-Inator', which was destroyed by Doofenshmirtz's 'Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator ("Robot Rodeo"), and a 'Make-Everything-Evil-Inizor', which is simply based on the design of Doofenshmirtz's 'Make Everything Evil-Inator'. ("Bullseye!") Also, when Rodney learned that Doofenshmirtz had created an -inator that has successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun, he used Doofenshmirtz's blueprints to create himself an -inizor (which is just ten times the size and strength of Doof's inator) that will bring in a new Ice Age. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") However, despite his skills, Rodney is shown to be physically weak in combat, as Doofenshmirtz was able to defeat him with a mop. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") Personality In general, Rodney is shown to be evil in nature, even proving to be more evil than Doofenshmirtz himself. He is always rude and has been putting down people on their flaws, especially towards his own fellow villains. For one example, he always thinks of Doofenshmirtz as a total failure. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Another time was when Dr. Diminutive thinks of a sound of someone gasping is the 'building settling', to which Rodney doesn't buy, as he is acting like he thinks that Diminutive is really stupid in general. He also finds Dr. Bloodpudding's 'bananas for cabanas' quote to be very annoying, and forbids anyone to ever say that again, much to Bloodpudding's dismay. He also even used one of the evil scientists' name (Dr. Bringdown) as an insult towards Doofenshmirtz for pointing out a flaw, and when Dr. Bringdown objects to this, Rodney angrily tells Bringdown to shut up. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Rodney is shown to be quite arrogant in nature, as he gloats over his victory in the First Inator Competition, though he later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz, which has left very Rodney very upset. ("Robot Rodeo") He also even gloats of having a son who would help him in creating his izors. ("A Real Boy") He also proves himself to be an opportunist in nature, taking an advantage on whatever incident that may benefit him the most. One example was when he stole Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-Inator (even renaming it as his Make-Everything-Evil-Inizor) and tried to use it on himself to ensure that he would become the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., though this failed. ("Bullseye!") He even attempted to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Play when the latter was presumed to be missing, though Doofenshmirtz would later arrive for his opening line, much to Rodney's dismay. ("Lost in Danville") He even took in the opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into ruling the world when he learns that Doofenshmirtz has moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Rodney is also quite intolerant of failure, as shown when he contacts the world leaders to have them meet to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands, and when they replied that only one on the demands hasn't been met, Rodney makes no hesitation to move the Earth into perpetual winter in retaliation. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Because of these facts and being a true sadistic megalomaniac at heart, Rodney proved to be dangerous, as he meant to either cause misfortune to others, benefit only himself or his fellow villains, or both. He also enjoys watching people suffer, as he was more than willing to put the Earth into a new Ice Age that would endanger billions of lives per se, much to Doofenshmirtz's horror. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Both Doofenshmirtz and Rodney serve as rivals, despising each other to the fullest extent. Heinz sees Rodney nothing more than just a full-time jerk trying to make him look bad towards others, and Rodney feels that Heinz has been a disappointment to the group far too often because of his failures.("Bullseye!","Nerdy Dancin'") In spite of this, Rodney once signed Doofenshmirtz's cast when his foot was broken. ("The Bully Code") Doofenshmirtz is jealous of Rodney because of his victory of the first annual Inator Creator Contest and cheated to win over him in the second. He was ultimately successful and left Rodney emotionally devastated after destroying his 'Fog Clearer-Inator'. ("Robot Rodeo") Rodney often mocks Doofenshmirtz for his poor posture, calling him "Slouchy". However, despite believing that Doofenshmirtz is always a failure, Rodney is surprised to find out that Doofenshmirtz has actually succeeded in moving the Earth away from the Sun to bring in early autumn with his latest -inator. Nevertheless, Rodney has no qualms of using Doofenshmirtz's newfound success to his own advantage of ruling the world by bringing in a new ice age with his new -inizor, something which Doofenshmirtz is completely disgusted about. Rodney would later meet his defeat when an angry Doofenshmirtz smacks him with a mop after Rodney disables the reverse switch and the self-destruct button in his -inizor to ensure that his plan won't be stopped. After Doofenshmirtz manages to destroy his -inizor (with the help from Perry, Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty), Rodney swears vengeance on him before he is taken into O.W.C.A. custody by Monty to be tried for crimes against humanity. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Perry the Platypus Rodney is shown to be enemies with Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, Perry the Platypus, due to Perry's reputation of being a well-known agent of the O.W.C.A.. And unlike Doofenshmirtz, who seems to hold a complicated relationship with Perry, Rodney's conflict towards Perry is that of pure emnity. At one time, Perry defeats Rodney by sending a giant disco ball to fall on him and Doofenshmirtz, sending them (and the other villains) to the hospital. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Perry even helped Doofenshmirtz to get into the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play by having themselves to storm into the stage, knocking Rodney off the stage since he was trying to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the play. ("Road to Danville") When Rodney used Doofenshmirtz's blueprints to build his -inizor and tried to create a new ice age, Perry and Doofenshmirtz worked together with Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty to defeat him. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") Orville von Roddenstein Orville is Rodney's son who would often help his father assembling his inventions. Rodney praises him as "a true evil genius" and uses him to taunt Doofenshmirtz of having a daughter (Vanessa) that only goes shopping. Not much else is known. ("A Real Boy") Chloe Chloe is Rodney's robot assistant It can be assumed that she has the same relationship with him as Norm does with Doofenshmirtz. Rodney also doesn't approve of Chloe dating with Norm, telling her to stay away from that 'rusted Romeo'. ("Love at First Byte") Background Information *His name contains the words "Gary Cooper," which is also the name of a famous actor. *"Galen" is Swedish and means "Crazy". *He is one of the few character that didn't appear in during Carpe Diem (the closing song of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *He makes -inizors instead of -inators ("A Real Boy", "Bullseye!", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Despite building "-inizors" instead of "-inators", he made a Fogclearer-inator for the purposes of an Inator Creator competition in "Robot Rodeo". *He is from South Dakota ("Bullseye!"). *In his first full appearance, he stated that he preferred being called by his full name. However, during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. convention, he introduced himself by his nickname, which he seemed to initially despise, but it could be possible that he eventually found out that calling himself by his nickname was easier than using his full name. In the Danville Fish Show, the announcer called him Rodney von Roddenstein ("Nerdy Dancin'", "Bullseye!", "Great Balls Of Water"). *He has a pet Piranha named Fluffy. ("Great Balls Of Water") *He serves as the main antagonist in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". And unlike Doofenshmirtz, who desires to take over the Tri-State Area, Rodney desires to take over the world. Appearances *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"A Real Boy" *"Bullseye!" *"Road to Danville" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"The Inator Method" References pl:Rodney Category:A Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Males Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Aloyse von Roddenstein